


Tea Party Gone Wrong

by Mayoiguts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Mayoi rapes him and feels guilt, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, implied Aira remembers one of the rapes and reports it, implied that Mayoi does it multiple more times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoiguts/pseuds/Mayoiguts
Summary: Mayoi has intrusive and dirty thoughts about his innocent and sweet unitmate Aira and he decides to finally act on it.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Shiratori Aira, Kohaku is Aira’s boyfriend
Kudos: 10





	Tea Party Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic is basically rape. I do not condone rape or Mayoi’s actions. This is just Mayoi and his intrusive thoughts getting the best of him. 
> 
> Mayoi is 18 and Aira is 15.

“Get here soon, Mayo-San!” Aira spoke cheerfully over the phone before hanging up. Aira and Mayoi had planned a little tea party and sweets, just the two of them. With there being sweets, Aira had really wanted to invite his boyfriend Kohaku, though Mayoi insisted it just be the two of them for a heart to heart “bonding experience” as Mayoi put it. Though Aira was a little confused on why Mayoi wanted it to just be strictly the two of them, Aira was oblivious and thought nothing of it. 

Mayoi could hardly contain his excitement apon arriving to little Aira’s dorm. In truth, he had thought about doing what he wanted to do to Aira for a very long time. His intrusive and perverse thoughts worsened the more he’d thought of Aira and his soft, porcelain skin, how it’d feel pressed naked against his chest.. the soft little noises Aira would make as Mayoi touched him everywhere and.... he was lost in thought. Mayoi could hardly even look at Aira anymore without his mind wandering to the thought of him being naked and in front of him.

Mayoi, now standing at Aira’s door, knocked and waited. Mayoi’s face twisted into a sharp-toothed grin upon seeing Aira. “Mayo-saaann!!” Aira, excited to see his friend and unit mate hugged Mayoi quickly before dragging him into the dorm. Aira was as enthusiastic as ever, leading Mayoi to his bed. Lied out in front of the bed was a table of an assortment of Japanese sweets along with two floral patterned antique tea cups filled to the brim with hot jasmine tea. 

Mayoi spoke, “Aira-San... are you sure I- I can sit on your bed...?” Mayoi spoke. Aira was quick to retort, “Mayo-San, you’re free to sit on my bed as much as you want!” The kind words definitely calmed Mayoi a bit. He felt like his heart was beating out of his chest.. Mayoi was so happy to spend time with his beloved Aira and eat sweets with him, but he just wanted the main event to come already. 

The deserts combined with the tea was delicious. Mayoi had become so lost in enjoying the confections and enjoying the small talk with Aira that he completely forgot about what goal he had in mind when coming to Aira’s dorm in the first place.... Mayoi began to think for a moment, did he really plan on doing this to poor Aira...? He looked so genuinely happy about Mayoi’s company. Aira trusts him. But... it’s not like little Aira would even remember it, right? The purple haired man pondered about it until he found himself engrossed in the dirty and guiltily pleasing sexual thoughts once again.

“Mayo-San? Should i go get us more tea..?!” Aira interrupted Mayoi’s thought. Mayoi very quickly realized the opportunity he had in this situation. “O-oh! I can go get it for us, Aira-San. I’ll be right back...” Mayoi shakily rose from the bed, both teacups in hand. He knew that it was the perfect time... walking to the kitchen he sets the cups down and reaches in his pocket. Mayoi pulled out a small little packet with a single tablet of rohypnol. He was very frantic and fast to open the packet and put the dissolvable pill into Aira’s cup. He was just as quick pouring the remains of the hot tea from the teapot into the cups. 

Mayoi had finally done it. He was successful. He was really going to do this. Walking from the small kitchen to Aira’s bed all he could think about was how excited he was. How nervous he felt. How wrong yet how right it felt. Imagine if Tatsumi or Hiiro knew about this....? Mayoi thought about Tatsumi. He knew that if Tatsumi knew of this, he’d probably go straight to hell as well, just for even associating with someone as disgusting as Mayoi. That’s what Mayoi himself thought, at least. For now, Mayoi sat down with Aira again, who was looking at Mayoi with a kind smile. “Thank you so much, Mayo-san ♪” Aira chimes in his normal sweet and childish voice. To Mayoi’s pleasure Aira began to drink the tea quite quickly. 

‘And now we wait...’ Mayoi thought to himself. Starting now, he had to act normal. No suspicious acts or statements. It was as if Mayoi could just physically feel an evil sort of wave completely wash over him. He didn’t feel guilt quite yet. Him and Aira were talking about the delicious sweets they had been tasting over the last hour or so, and Mayoi began to succumb to the impatience. He let a small sigh slip out. “Mm..? Everything okay Mayo-San..?” Mayoi jumped. Sighing like that could be suspicious! Or maybe Mayoi was just overthinking it all. 

“Eep-! Everything is okay, Aira-San~ I’m just becoming a bit tired..” He lied. Aira shifted a bit uncomfortably and answered back, “Hmm, I’m starting to feel a bit tired myself, Mayo-San.” 

He’s starting to feel tired... the drug must be working! Mayoi waited a few more minutes and kept small talk with Aira until the small boy began to complain again. “Mayo-San, I suddenly feel so...weak and tired.... “ the last bits of his sentence were a bit slurred and quieter. He watched Aira shift to lay down and try relaxing himself. Mayoi kept his composure, but on the inside his brain was going crazy. This is really happening.... Mayoi couldn’t help but smile down at Aira, taking in the view of him. Mayoi barely had to move to get on top of Aira, now Mayoi knew. There’s no going back now... He’d indulge, no matter how wrong or selfish. Sure, maybe he’ll regret it later, but it felt so good right now.

Aira let out a tiny little gasp. “...Mayo-San?” Aira was completely confused, the effect of the drug making it extremely difficult for him to put two and two together. Mayoi spoke, he let out a low and lewd sounding half gasp half moan. “Ahhh...! My little Aira, I’ve longed for this... so badly.. You’re mine now... ♪” Aira let out another little noise. He seemed to be falling in and out of consciousness, his head lolling side to side and while he was mostly aware of what was going on now, it was so difficult for him to do anything to stop it. Though he could hardly move and his brain was so jumbled, he was mostly able to speak. 

Mayoi caressed Aira’s cheek with his hand and pet it lovingly. By now the drug had taken complete effect and would peak pretty soon. Though this was such a sick and twisted act, Mayoi could never truly harm Aira. He believed that if all went well, Aira wouldn’t remember a thing, and Aira would be as normal as always. He wanted to take his time, exploring his body and being as gentle as he could. He sharply inhaled upon taking Aira’s shirt off, showing his pale tummy. Aira moaned softly and began to loll his head to the side again. “K..Kohakucchi...” Aira whimpered for his boyfriend Kohaku. He felt so scared and there was nothing he could do. He could hardly move his limbs. He just lied there. Mayoi sighed, “Say my name, Aira... not his.” In all honesty, it slightly disappointed Mayoi that Aira had responded in this way to the situation, but it was the only way Mayoi would get this to happen. He was sure it’d be worth it. 

Mayoi couldn’t keep his hands off of Aira’s tummy, rubbing it and touching and pinching his nipples very gently. He wasn’t toned or anything. The immature and young look of Aira’s body just turned Mayoi on even more. Aira was still sexually immature; his penis was probably not even to full size, and his secondary sex characteristics were undoubtedly little to none. 

Mayoi could feel his erection hardening in his pants as he took more and more of Aira’s clothes off and touched and rubbed him everywhere. Mayoi had began to plant kisses all over his chest and neck, Aira letting it happen. At this point was he conscious and knew what was happening, but he couldn’t think clearly. He whimpered Kohaku’s name over and over, much to Mayoi’s displeasure. Mayoi chose to just ignore it and let little Aira say what he pleased at that point. He was begging for help, but he couldn’t move his limbs at all. He tried to lift his arm to push Mayoi, but it felt so heavy it fell back down immediately. Aira’s muscles felt completely paralyzed.

By now Aira was completely naked. Mayoi had began taking his pants off as well, and Aira watched Mayoi quite terrified and confused but still completely restricted. He could hardly even cry, he was slightly aware, but too confused and just physically unable to cry. It was such an extremely weird and uncomfortable feeling... completely physically restrained, but not by something tangible. It seemed it could be so easy to just sit up and do something, but it was actually impossible. 

Aira watched Mayoi giggle in excitement in between Aira’s legs. Mayoi rubbed the smooth and pale skin of his legs while looking at Aira’s privates with a lovesick look on his face. Mayoi was drooling as he took his hand and carefully clasped it around Aira’s half hard dick. It was small... and so cute. Aira had only some peach fuzz and no pubic hair. Mayoi moaned just looking at it and spoke, “Ahhh... Aira-San... I didn’t think you could become even cuter, but here we are..” Aira squeezed his eyes shut and yelped feeling Mayoi begin to jerk him off. As gentle and slow Mayoi was, Aira still felt completely terrified.

Mayoi couldn’t help but moan himself watching Aira’s face contorting into all kinds of lewd expressions. Though Mayoi wasn’t feeling any kind of physical pleasure at the moment, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning loud just by watching little Aira in all of his ruined-innocence glory. Eventually Mayoi moved to put his mouth on Aira’s now completely hard erection. Aira’s eyes widened and he screamed his boyfriends name. It was hard to tell wether he was screaming for his boyfriends help, or if he was just trying to pretend that Mayoi was Kohaku. Either way, Mayoi silently enjoyed every second of this. 

Aira began to become much louder and his facial expressions were as adorable as ever. He moaned a few more final times before finally shutting his eyes and screaming as he came hard into Mayoi’s mouth. Aira had never felt that way before, he had to admit it felt good, but he’d much rather have Kohaku be the one making him feel this way than Mayoi. He’d much rather it be consensual. If it was Kohaku, he would ask for consent right...?

Aira sighed, but choked in surprise when he felt something pressed against his cock. He was barely able to move to see what was going on exactly in the position he was in, but he was able to see Mayoi jerking himself and Aira off in his hand at the same time. Both of their cocks were pressed together, Mayoi rutting his hips frantically to feel the friction of Aira’s cock against his. It felt so amazing... Mayoi couldn’t stop moaning. “A-Aira-!” He bucked his hips against Aira’s cock harder, holding them in place with a hand. Mayoi chanted Aira’s name and Aira began to chant Kohaku’s name. It was a symphony of calling out names until they both came. Aira’s second orgasm wasn’t as intense as his first but he still screamed. Mayoi let out a sharp moan.

Their cum was splattered across each other’s stomachs. Mayoi felt so amazing. Aira felt a little better but he still wanted Kohaku. He felt so violated. In a few more minutes, he’d probably pass out and wake up with no recollection of any events of the night besides the short lived tea party. 

Aira was still unable to move, His face was almost completely expressionless. It was actually a bit scary seeing Aira like that. He had tears rolling down his face. He felt disgusting emotions. All Mayoi could do was stare. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt in his heart seeing Aira cry like that. His precious little Aira was crying all because of him. Mayoi felt a bit better when he remembered the Aira wouldn’t remember any of this. But what would hurt Mayoi most is that he would remember, even if Aira didn’t. He’d carry this memory with him for the rest of his days. And when his thoughts would become out of control and unbearable, something like this would probably end up happening again. If Mayoi did not seek help soon, he knew that this could just become a repeating cycle.

Mayoi cleaned Aira up and began dressing him best he could. He couldn’t have Rei and Eichi come back to the dorms seeing Aira like this. Mayoi had completely cleaned up of any evidence before looking at little Aira a last time before leaving. He wondered why he suddenly felt guilty now. During the whole act, he never felt a single ounce of guilt. If anything, he felt proud for finally doing what he’s always wanted to do. But why now does he so suddenly feel bad...? Maybe it was because of Aira’s crying, or because he wasn’t feeling sexually aroused anymore. Either way, he was already bad and disgusting enough as it was before... how much worse could be possibly get? 

Arriving back to his own dorm, Mayoi found that Tomoya Mashiro was already asleep. Careful not to wake him, he slipped into his own bed. He didn’t even feel like getting undressed. He wanted to forget this night ever happened. Mayoi wanted to wake up in the morning to see Aira all happy and normal, claiming not to remember anything from last night after the tea party. 

Mayoi wanted this to never happen again, but he didn’t realize just how badly the urges to do it again would possibly become. He had no idea this would end up becoming something that would happen multiple more times after the first. With each time, Mayoi became less and less guilty about it. He was normalizing it. Because what was the harm, right? No one had found out yet. It’s not like Aira would ever remember, or so he thought.


End file.
